The Wedding Planner
by Mago
Summary: Sakura is a famous wedding planner. So there's nothing strange if she gets the biggest event of the century in her hands. She will organize the wedding of one of the richest families in China. The Li Clan. Oh! And guess what! Xiao Lang's the groom...
1. Incredulity

> Author: Five Black Roses
> 
> Rating: PG-13 (just to be sure)
> 
> Title: The wedding Planner
>
>> **_Chapter 1_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **_In Which Xiao Lang declares his incredulity in love_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Love? Bah! For the _love _of Kami-sama, don't come to me with that kind of stupidities. Love is a simple myth. A 'feeling' created by people to justify their lusty world. A very lame excuse to take on their most low felt passions. I have never met someone who doesn't _love _without asking anything in change. And isn't love supposed to be unselfish? So many contradictions…you would think the assho's would see them and stop believing in the pathetic illusion…but no! They simply say that _love _is contradictory and they go on with their g-damned lives. ¿Who understands them? Certainly _I _don't. I am so sorry for the people who still believe in the three word phrase… It is just so superficial…like me! That's why I don't trust it. I don't even understand why people trust _me _**¬¬**. Take me as a guy who simply sees reality in the face. That's it…then it won't sound so…vulgar (for lack of a better word). Of course I've said that three worded phrase thousands of times, but I have never meant it once in my whole life. Yeah, yeah, yeah, it sounds so terribly cold from my part, but think about it. Doesn't it make sense once you chew it over?
>> 
>> €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€
>> 
>> I was walking to school; the car was in the intense process of a new paint job, so I got to school in different way than usual. I have to say that almost all the chick's gazes were on me. They are so easy then make me want to barf. But I couldn't show it. Not the heir to the fortune of the Li clan. I charmed them with the smile I like to refer as 'absurd'. It confuses them; they cannot take a hint of rejection… Whatever, I got there and opened the door of the cafeteria. There was a sudden silence while everybody turned to look at me. I could detect some blushes. Kami-sama, they were so silly they made me want to burst out laughing, but instead I dedicated them a lame wink. They burst into unwanted giggles. I inwardly rolled my eyes.
>> 
>> High School is a boarding school, but I refused to live on campus. I said that I had my rights being the Li heir and that everybody needed some privacy. I would be early to class and would never miss any homework, so what was their excuse? They didn't have an objection when I was finished with them. I wanted to have my own place because of different reasons. The most important one was that I just don't seem to get along with my 'peers'. The only damn thing they're interested in is sex, sex, sex and the different chicks they screw every night. Whatever…I'm beyond that. I got there and bought some breakfast. I'm not that good of a chef, and I was really hungry after my walk to school from my apartment. I put my tray in an empty table and settled in. I observed the doors and saw how she arrived. She was glorious. Her red hair was up in a ponytail, with rebellious curls that refused to stay in place and framed her face exquisitely. Her blue eyes twinkled like dawn itself, her glorious figure showing to perfection in a diminutive skirt that hugged those hips…that didn't leave anything to your damn imagination. A blouse equally as 'sexy' (I suppose she thought she was), and some high black boots that made me wonder how the hell she managed to walk (_and _swagger like that!) and still be alive. She was practically in a guy's lap, giggling unmercifully. She had the word 'WHORE' printed clearly in her head front in an ink so bright a shade of red that _almost_ matched her totally false color of dyed hair. Her color of eyes was almost as false…what people would do these days to have their eyes another shade… Her high pitched voice was pure torture for me. It was like nails scraping a blackboard unmercifully. I was really asking myself how come I had born her all this time without killing her.
>> 
>> Yes siree…you guessed right. This is my charming, adorable, breathtaking (NOT), loved (HA), girlfriend. She walked towards me with a feline grace that seduced me and drove me beyond insanity (I guess that's what she wanted to do, but when she fell down it didn't help much to better my hysterics fit). Her eyelids were going up and down so rapidly that I was surprised. I didn't know that someone could blink so fast! Man!! That chick was a record beater!
>> 
>> But suddenly I wasn't hungry. Quite the opposite. I wanted to go to the john and relieve myself from what I had just eaten. Such was the baffling effect she had on me.
>> 
>> I didn't want to talk with Leigh Anne. Too late…
>> 
>> "Hello my little wolf." She said, tracing my back with her finger. I shivered at her touch, totally repulsed. But she took it the wrong way. How can you take that shiver to be of pleasure? Kami-sama, talking about DENSE people… And since when I was of her property? Argh, that's disgusting to think of.
>> 
>> "Leigh Anne, I'm getting the hell outta here." I said huskily, trying with all my might to keep quiet and not shout.
>> 
>> She giggled. She giggled! How disgusting can she get? "I'll go with you, little wolf." ARGHH…that voice.
>> 
>> "No." I stated simply, staring at her with hatred…and she still didn't understand! I got up and threw away what was left of my breakfast. My hand was on the door when I once again heard that voice.
>> 
>> "Does this mean that we broke up?" She called.
>> 
>> KAMI-SAMA!!! HOW DENSE!!!!!!!
>> 
>> I got the hell out of there.
>> 
>> [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]
>> 
>> I walked home with a slow pace, totally sucked up in my thoughts. Everything was weird…in a way, saying it out loud.
>> 
>> I was (again) free. Wow, it felt great. But I was still surprised at the sudden (well, not so sudden) change I had had. Looking at her in the morning had only brought me total repulsion. It had reminded me of the type of woman she was.
>> 
>> One of the lowest type…
>> 
>> She didn't have self-respect. She was so desperate to be popular that she would do anything…even giggle seated in some strange guy's lap and screwing _another _stranger. Winning herself the well deserved reputation of being a slut.
>> 
>> I could have chosen anybody else, but I had been stuck with Leigh Anne. Kami-sama, what was wrong with the world?!
>> 
>> Well, it was to admit that it had not been entirely my fault. Mother had been pressuring me about having to be betrothed soon to a respectable woman, but she didn't take on count _my opinion_. She pressured me so much that I got sick of it. I schemed against her to make her have a tantrum fit to break a record. So I made the selection of the one who was to be my betrothed. I had met Leigh Anne in a party the day before and I knew that Mother would die before accepting her as part of the family, so I chose her. She would pay for all the awkward and embarrassing moments she had made me pass through while 'searching for my soul mate'.
>> 
>> And the rest is history…
>> 
>> I kicked a rock and closed my eyes for a second. Well, some moments of freedom would do me well. I was tired of being with one woman.
>> 
>> …then why did I feel so empty?...
>> 
>> I didn't have anything to do with Leigh Anne, of that I was sure, but I wasn't sure exactly _what _caused it. This was not the first time it happened. Always when I broke up with some girl this feeling would be there. And I was fed up with it! I was tired of feeling like a total loser stranded in the middle of nowhere! It was this sneaking feeling that came out of nowhere. And thinking about it…it wasn't only when he broke up with some girl. It was always there. That was why I was so miserable. But what could I do? NOTHING…was I turning out…ahem…strange in my ways?
>> 
>> NEVER!
>> 
>> I shivered at the thought.
>> 
>> ÇÇÇ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨
>> 
>> "You've got mail!" Repeated the electronic voice monotonously that got me out of my sweet dream land where I danced in a pink tutu and white leggings, dancing to the tune of the Nutcracker… Kami-sama! I shook my head fiercely. Thank God for reality…although I looked great in pink…
>> 
>> "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?"
>> 
>> I got out of bed and checked the watch. Two o'clock in the afternoon. Not bad for a Saturday. Not bad at all. I opened the web page and saw from who the mail was. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that Tomoyo Daidouji was the writer. I smiled mischievously, remembering Tomoyo. Nice girl…also known as my cousin XD. We had been writing to each other constantly, but it had been two months since I had had some word from her. Well, whatever, the point is I read the mail.
>> 
>> **_My Dear Xiao Lang,_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **_I hope that you are well. You don't even imagine where I have been these two months! This trip brought me the old times back!_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> That explained the lack of correspondence.
>> 
>> **_Remember Tomoeda? Kami-sama, it had been such a long time since I had been there! Everything is so different and yet…so the same…I know I don't sound coherent, but you would understand me if you went there. Guess who I met there?! At the beginning I didn't believe it, but yes. Remember the girl he had some classes with? The one I was so cruel to? I wonder how is it that I recognized her. Kami-sama knows I have good memory for the faces of my friends, but this girl wasn't exactly a…friend. But looking at it in a certain way, those pair of green orbs are unmistakable. I was walking through the park (remember the one with the penguin? It still is so kawaii!) when I found myself confronted with this beautiful and heart wrenching scene. Cherry blossoms were falling down, and sitting under one of these trees was a woman, weeping silently and bitterly. Suddenly, she brought one of the cherry blossoms to her lips and kissed it! Kissed it! Who would dare…who would have the _****courage _to do that these days? Just when she did that I suddenly started to cry. Everything was so beautiful and…bitter…and…and…so kawaii! _**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> I just sweat dropped at my cousin's form of reasoning. Only she would think that someone crying was kawaii…I understood about the petals…but the crying…
>> 
>> I caught my breath sharply. I _did _understand about the petals… I honestly and truly to God did. The realization hit me hard.
>> 
>> I closed my eyes and felt how that girl felt. I did understand her.
>> 
>> **_Besides, you know how sentimental I am, so I just couldn't help it! That's when she spotted me and she got up hurriedly. I saw her face fully and something inside me snapped in recognition. Those eyes…although red from the tears, were serene and trusting, and…profound. Just like a pair of emeralds I daresay. Then those soft factions…and that amber hair that brushed her hips…of course, when we were little she didn't wear it so long…but everything was just the same! Of course, now she's…slender, and pretty…and…she's not the same…but she's just as innocent as before! She gazed at me with those pretty green eyes of hers and it seems that she recognizes me and runs…and embraces me! Can you believe it? Hug me! Me, the person who had made her life a living hell…who had insulted her and been cruel to her for being…well…plump._**** _Then she told me that she was so happy to see me and that it had been such a long time since the last time we had met…and I just looked at her totally dazed. How was it possible that she received me in this way? As if we were…friends. It surprised me so much that I didn't talk for about two hours! Of course, the time I was there we talked constantly…actually we were not separated one minute. I still can't believe that I was so cruel to someone so sweet! She is so kawaii! We have become such good friends! You wouldn't believe it Xiao Lang! Actually, such good friends we have become that I have decided to go and live at Tomoeda again! Can you believe it??? Everything is just soooo kawaii!!! I am here in _****_Seattle_****_, packing away, and I wrote because I wanted you to be the first to know! You know I am so fond of you Xiao Lang. I am so excited! It is just so kawaii!!!!!!! Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii, kawaii, kawaii, kawaii…_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> (AN: some 1874573 kawaii's after…)
>> 
>> **_Love, _**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **_Tommy_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **_PS: How is everybody there in _****_Hong Kong_****_? _**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> I was anxious to know who Tomoyo was talking about. I checked her status and saw that she was online. So I typed away.
>> 
>> **_Who are you talking about? You never mentioned the name in the mail._**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> The answer wasn't to be waited upon. It came almost at once. It was obvious that Tomoyo was willing to talk.
>> 
>> **_Why, Ying Fa of course. Who else would kiss cherry blossoms?_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> I looked at her message, puzzled. Then realization dawned on me. Tomoeda was in Japan. Ying Fa in Japanese was…Sakura.
>> 
>> AN: SO, what do you think? Eh, eh, eh? Did you like it? Eh, eh, eh? You will review won't you? author makes a very pathetic looking sad puppy face. So, I'm bad at convincing…I just need some practice… **¬¬. **If you want another chapter you better reviews peeps! If you don't review you can 'say goodbye to your sweetheart' MUAHAHAHAHAHA. All right, that proves it. Too much of Little Mermaid for you young lady!!! o.O Well, as I said…review…or I will delete this story…muahahahahahaha. That's called blackmail you ppl!!! (Or at least a very pathetic shot at it…. **¬¬.) **Ooookay…maybe something's wrong with me… I'll make a deal with you guyz…what about if you review and I'll go visit a shrink for a change? Ain't that a good idea? Eh, eh, eh? You guyz heard me? Eh, eh, eh?
>> 
>> Well peeps, it hurts me so much, but I have to leave you guys. I've got an appointment with a shrink and you some reviews to write!!! Or else…(that's a threat, got it? Eh, eh, eh?) That settles it…I've got the 'Donkey of Shrek syndrome'!
>> 
>> **OH, I ALMOST FORGOT!!!! The idea of kissing flowers was borrowed from bebedoll in the fanfic of "Gossip". U guyz!! Read that fanfic!!! It just is, like, so great!!!!! LOL (Okay, this was the commercial section… ¬¬)**
>> 
>> **MESSAGE TO BEBEDOLL (if she's reading this, which I doubt ¬¬): SEE! I made promotion to your fic! Don't hate me!!! I just borrowed to idea!!! After all, it is better to ask for forgiveness instead of permission… O**
>> 
>> **I'm outta here!!!**
>> 
>> **Peace out…**
>> 
>> **FV BLK RS**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****


	2. White Roses and Blackmail

**_Chapter 2_**

**__**

**__**

**_Roses and Blackmail_**

**_Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side)_**

**_Title: The Wedding Planner_**

****

****

****

**_Disclaimer: Author: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EVERYTHING HERE IS MINE!!!!! _**

**_Ying Fa: Nah ah, _**we **_are not!!!! HAHAHAHAHA Points a finger at author and sticks out tongue_**

**_Author: Oh well, not everything has happy endings._**

**_A few years after last chappy_**

"Not _red! WHITE! _TODAY! DELIVERED TODAY! White…white roses…those little things with thorns…" I hollered into the cell phone. 

"Tomoyo, what is it now?" I said when I saw who was tugging my sleeve. I left the man on the phone cursing away.

"I got a date for you." She said, grinning happily.

"I said _white roses _damn you! What part of _white roses_ you don't understand mister? _WHITE ROSES_. Got it? Sheeeesshhh!" I put a hand over the mouth piece of my cell phone and turned once again to my best friend. "Tomoyo, don't even get me started on _men_!"

"Hello? _HELLO_? Argh!!" I said, slamming my phone shut. "He _hangs_ _up_ _on me! _Can you believe that!? Well, what did you expect…? He _is _a man after all…" I would have kept ranting on and on, hadn't it been for Tomoyo.

"He is really cute Sakura, and..."

"Who is?"

"Daimio is."

"Really? Great for him…now…what was the phone number of the company where…?"

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

"Hold on a sec, Tomoyo." I said, once again opening my always-used-cell phone. "Moshi moshi? ... Finally! … Heavenly Gardens?! … NO! _Not _Heavenly Gardens … why? Because Joanne already has a wedding scheduled there for tomorrow… _NO _I won't make Joanne reschedule … I know I can … NO! … Good God!"

"Sakura…he really wants to meet you…and you won't meet a man every day that is really in to meeting you…"

"Tomoyo, I won't go out with him…"

_"Go out with whom? You are going out with somebody and you're not telling me?" _I heard a voice at the end of the line.

"_NO! _I wasn't talking to you Chi-Ling… I won't go out with him either … Carnations? Are you kidding me?! … _Why_? That's a stupid question in itself! Because carnations don't set the mood we want! They give you carnations when they are going to break up with you! Kami-sama! It's a _wedding _Chi-Ling, not a god damned divorce! How thick can you get? … Are you a greenhorn? … I can't believe Melanie actually _pays _you! … Of course not! I totally disapprove! That's so disgusting! …" I said, totally shuddering.

"SAKURA, YOU REALLY NEED TO GET YOURSELF A LOVE LIFE!" Tomoyo hollered to be heard over the entire racket I was making.

"I have a love life Tomoyo." I said patiently, and I heard a snorting over at the other end of the line. "Mind your own business Chi-Ling." I snapped into the phone.

I turned and saw that Tomoyo was scowling at me. I gave her an exasperated glance and tuned out Chi-Ling.

Why was she so upset about me not having a g-damned boyfriend? Can't she get through her thick head that I don't _care _for a relationship right now?

"WE ARE NOT PUTTING CARNATIONS ON A _WEDDING _CHI-LING!" Kami-sama…talking about _dense _people… 

What if I didn't have a boyfriend? What if I have never had a boyfriend? There's nothing wrong about not being kissed before…ooookay…maybe there _is _something wrong…but so what? (…) I _don't care_!!!

"AND THAT'S FINAL, UNDERSTOOD? Now, I don't want to be _bothered _again with such simple manners when I had already specified _exactly _what was to be done!" I tapped my Gucci covered foot while I waited for Chi-Ling to check on the caviar. 

"Shhheeeeeeshhh, you would think that they could manage! But ah no! Bakas…all of them…" I muttered to Tomoyo.

_"I heard that Sakura," _said Chi-Ling, while Tomoyo shot me daggers. I snapped my phone shut, hanging up on Chi-Ling, something that I had been doing very often quite recently…

"Tomoyo, why don't you _understand_?" Tomoyo turned to me, her amethyst eyes glittering with that mean gleam that I have learned to avoid over time. Once again I shuddered, but this time it was inwardly. "Tomoyo…" My voice was high pitched? Argh… "Tommy…" I tried again, smiling sweetly to her, displaying my ever-so-cute dimples.

"Don't sweet-smile-and-dimple me Sakura Kinomoto! You are going out with this guy whether you want it or not, and that's it! That's final!"

I just continued smiling, playing with my last card. "Come on Tommy…You have always understood me…you know that I can't live under the pressure! Please comprehend. You know that I am happy…being _single_."

Tomoyo sighed, signaling that I was about to win this repetitive discussion. She raked her hair with one of her hands and, once again, turned to me.  "Sakura…I understand…" I let out the breath I had been holding for some time now. She was letting in without further discussion! But then…I heard the rest of what she had to say.

"…that you are afraid, since you have never had a boyfriend before, but let me assure you that noth–"

"AFRAID???!!!!" I bellowed out, really pissed off now. She simply didn't _understand _did she? Her lids went flying up, and her eyes were wide with fright. She had seen me throw tantrums a lot of times over the years we had been living together, but oh boy, this was going to be the worst yet!

"DAIDOUJI!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN _HINT _THAT I AM _AFRAID_? I AM _NOT _SCARED LEAST OF ALL OF A _GUY_!!" I felt my temporary anger seeping away, but I wasn't quite yet done with my plotting friend. I knew there was something behind this…this…date…and I would find out "DON'T YOU DARE _TALK _TO ME _AGAIN _DAIDOUJI! I WILL MOVE AND—"

"Please don't Sakura-san! I wouldn't bear it if you left! You know, you are so kawaii…" She said it with an exaggerated dramatic tone of voice. Of course she didn't even mean it, she was examining her fingernails, but we just followed our cues.

Should I…? Nah, her 'soothing' methods wouldn't smooth _my _ruffled feathers this time.

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH ANY OF YOUR FREAKING IDIOT FRIENDS!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!" (AN: Eh, eh, eh?)

"Oh no! Please! Daimio owed me a favor and I asked him to go out with you! And I needed a favor out of you…" This time she had spilled the coffee way too early! I didn't even have the pleasure to keep on ranting! Well, we would just hurry up the act.

"Aha!" I cried out triumphantly.  I knew that no man in his five senses would go out with me, Sakura-Ice Queen (wink)-Kinomoto. Hey, I had worked out hard these years for my reputation and I wouldn't get it ruined for a teensy favor. I arched an eyebrow at her, and she, seeing that I was willing to negotiate, got up from her knees, where she had been begging me to stay (wishful thinking…)…

"You see Sakura… You know how kawaii you are and…"

"Oh for Christ sake, go straight to the point Tommy!" I loved to see her beg. It sort of paid back all the embarrassments she had made me go through the years with her…

"This is really important and…" She said, looking everywhere but at me. I groaned out loud.

"Tomoyo, _what is it_?" I said, dropping into a couch, already getting tired of the discussion.

"Ineedyoutoplanmywedding" She mumbled blushing savagely. So this was it eh? HA, I was prettily enjoying this…

But waaaaaaaait a moment, she had just asked _me_ to plan _her _wedding?

"And since when are you exactly betrothed?"

Tomoyo looked at me with confusion dancing in her eyes. I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"Betrothed! Affianced! It's the same thing!" She _still _looked at me confusedly. "OH KAMI-SAMA!!! _ENGAGED_!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT???? E-N-G-A-" Now, what was next of that? Hmm, a G or a J?

"OH!" Tomoyo burst out laughing, but I didn't even turn to her, I was still thinking about what letter came next. "Since…like…two months ago?" She said minutely, ducking just in time to avoid a flying cushion.

"TWO MONTHS???!!! AND WHEN EXACTLY DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME ABOUT IT??!!! DON'T YOU TAKE ON COUNT MY OTHER ACCOUNTS??!!! SHHHHEEEEESSHHH, IF MELANIE KNEW!!! WELL, JUST IN SPITE I WILL SAY NO!!!!"

"I don't have any idea what spite means, but did I understand completely well that you are _not _planning my wedding?"

"EXACTLY! BRAVO!"

"And exactly why not, Sakura?"

"Because…because…"

"How many times have I been sooo good to you…I even set you up for a date with Daimio!"

"And you thought that if you managed to hook me up with some guy I would be so grateful to you that I would say yes to anything? Kami-sama; and you say you are my best friend?"

Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. "Weeeeell…something like that…"

"Tomoyo I won't. And besides, I have other accounts to keep track of. You were just witness to the uselessness of Hui-Leng here. Kami-sama, I don't even want to imagine what would happen to the mayor's wedding…!"

"Aw, come on Ying Fa!" she tried the only tactic she had left when she saw that I wasn't responding positively… pleading. "You are the best in Japan. I have the permission of your boss, and let me tell you that she _is not _cheap. God knows how much money I had to pay for your services!" 

I smirked evilly. Maybe this could turn out to my advantage…

Tomoyo, seeing my smirk, narrowed her eyes. "Oh God, I can already see the plan that is forming in your twisted mind!" My smirk turned right out in a wicked grin. Tomoyo groaned. "Aright, aright, how much _more _is this gonna cost me Sakura?" And then under her breath she muttered, "I wonder where in hell that sweet and innocent girl went…"

I wonder why she doesn't videotape these moments. I would split up in laughter one day seeing how I blackmailed her… It would be sooo kawaii! O.o (Did I just say that?)

"I still can't believe that I am on this airplane Tommy, you didn't even tell me that I had to go to Hong Kong in order to plan your wedding, and I'm still angry at you for not telling me you were betroth—engaged…"

"I still can't believe the amount of money you got off me!" Tomoyo cried indignantly, shoving a finger at my poor little face.

"Oh come on Tommy, you won't hold that against me, will you? I mean, I forgave the fact that you tried to set me up a blind date with some loser…" Tomoyo turned to me, her mouth opening and closing as if trying to reply, but no words came; so she sat there, looking ridiculously like a goldfish. I laughed and slapped her jaw shut. She scowled at me and crossed her arms.

"Well, you can't blame me for your so totally boring and sour life!" It was my turn to have my jaw hanging open, and she did the same thing I had done to her seconds earlier. I scowled _and _stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, stop being so childish Sakura. You didn't even go out with the guy anyways, so what are you mad at?" Tomoyo said, at the beginning scolding, and at the end giggling.

"What am I mad at? I'm mad of the simple fact that you keep dipping your finger in MY life! That's what I'm mad at!"

Tomoyo just giggled some more while she swept up a compact mirror and fluffed her hair. She had just gotten a new haircut…to give a good impression to the family she said…yeah right. She's crazy because she's finally going to _meet for the first time _with her fiancé.

Who's as crazy as her? I mean, she even stopped writing to him _years _ago, so now she doesn't know shit about him. But for what she told me when she still wrote to him, he seemed waaay too serious to satisfy someone like the-ever-chattering-Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Do you think I look pretty with this new haircut Sakura?" She had had it layered and at shoulder length just yesterday, after we both had been blackmailed by each other…

It simply looked great on her. But then, take on count that almost everything looks good in Tomoyo with her onyx locks and porcelain skin…

"No Tomoyo, you look horrible." I said jokingly, but at the same time with some unkindness. She was always asking somebody to reassure her of her beauty, and you could get tired of it after a while.

"You're not nice Sakura." Tomoyo said pouting.

"Oh shut up Tomoyo, at least I don't go digging in your life."

"Oh, will you please get over that!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I'm really getting tired of your immaturities!"

"Oh yeah? Well, guess who's tired of Miss-I-am-so-damn-beautiful-turn-to-stare-and-drool-at-me?! I am!" I exploded.

"Oh well, at least I've got some self-esteem and respect!"

"At least I'm not asking every five minutes if I'm pretty or not!"

"You're just being mean Kinomoto, because you know I'm prettier than you are!" She said sticking out her tongue at me.

"That outcome is so crappy that I won't even answer it. Besides, I don't give a damn about my shitty looks Tomoyo! If you would just realize that" I muttered under my breath. Glaring at her, I turned away, sniffing. She just kept poring at herself in the mirror.

Exasperated, I took the mirror threw it, heard an OUCH coming from the general direction of my aim, turned to her and spoke when I saw her gaping at me.

"Don't worry Tomoyo; Li-kun is like every other man! Of course you'll look gorgeous to him! So empty headed he won't notice what type of person you really are! But then, your match would be perfect! Empty head and 'Cool' with Arrogant Vanity. Nice isn't it?" I spat out venomously.

I was TIRED of being the one who had to reassure her every time that she was as beautiful as…as…as…well, as something really, really, really, beautiful… I crossed my arms, and looking out the window, I noticed that we were over Hong Kong. The lights were twinkling madly below, and I almost let out a squeal of delight. Although we had just quarreled like five year olds, we still were friends, and it would be the first time I would be meeting Tomoyo's family. She had always spoken so much of them (well, not that much recently, but the first years we lived together she didn't stop talking about them) that I was really looking forward at meeting them.

Soon the pilot's voice was heard, announcing our safe arrival at the airport, and I smiled in spite of myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tomoyo looking at me in the same way. We just laughed and grabbed our knapsacks from above our heads and were the first out of the plane.

She raked the airport with her round eyes, searching for some familiar sign. I sat down heavily and was almost dozing off when she grabbed my arm and squealed excitedly. She stood me up and jumped up and down, her grip on me becoming painfully tighter. She waved her free hand like crazy, and I just stared at her.

"Over here Aunt Yelan! Over here!"

She dragged me behind her as we (or must as I say she?) made our way to her aunt.

She _finally _let go of me and embraced her aunt. She returned the embrace and held her at arms length, examining her over.

"Wow! Tomoyo, look at you! You are…radiant." Tomoyo giggled and her eyelids fluttered shyly. She blushed violently, and her aunt let out a sweet laugh.

"Don't play the rôle of modesty with me girl. I know you are everything except that." Her aunt said with a grin, and Tomoyo giggled some more. I cleared my throat before her aunt could hitch Tomoyo's ego a bit higher.

Tomoyo seemed to have forgotten my existence for the moment… Her aunt arched an eyebrow, frowned, and I smiled sweetly.

"Tomoyo, you didn't tell me that you were bringing company." My sweet smile froze an instant, but I quickly recovered.

"My apologies for not writing to you that I was bringing her along, but I wasn't quite sure that she would come. She is the one I told you about, the one I want to prepare my wedding. She simply is the best in Japan, and probably in China too, Aunt."

Yelan arched a delicate and elegant brow while examining me from head to toe.

"And her name is?" I smiled innocently and showed my dimples at the best for her. Her brow came down for a moment and almost melted away into a smile. Tomoyo shook her head with a mischievous smile tugging at her lips, knowing fully well what I was doing. Charming her aunt away shamelessly.

"Aunt Yelan, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, Yelan Li, matriarch of the Li clan."

"For the moment my dear, only for the moment. Syaoran will take up my place not in a far away future." Tomoyo perked up at the voicing of her cousin's name and fiancé. Yelan only smiled and Tomoyo blushed and looked away.

"Why, Miss Kinomoto, you bring us honor with your presence and preparation for my son's wedding. We have heard a lot from your extraordinary achievements and let me tell you that not less than one will be green with envy when they know who is organizing this great event." She said in a confidential tone.

I didn't blush nor did I smile shyly. Why should I? I was more than proud of my success. I just stared Yelan Li straight in her face and nodded. 

"Please call me Sakura Lady Li. I just don't feel comfortable when someone calls me Kinomoto…much less Miss." Yelan let out a good-natured laugh and nodded.

"Under one condition."

"Huh?"

"Don't ever call me Lady Li. It makes me feel so…matronly. Please, simply call me Yelan, like my niece does."  She turned to Tomoyo. "Now, why don't you give Wei your luggage? He will see it to the limousine dears."

After pointing our baggage to Wei, we went out of the airport. The air was biting cold, and I shivered inside my light coat while Tomoyo was totally comfortable inside her heavy one. Darn her. She hadn't warned me about the drastic change of temperature, and now I was freezing my butt off! Thank God that I had put some heavy stuff when packing my clothing. Who knew what to expect in this god forsaken place?

Tomoyo seemed to read my thoughts, because she laughed right out loud when we got out of the limousine that had parked in front of a beautiful Victorian…_mansion_. The shutters were a pale green, and the house was totally white, with golden carvings glinting in the moonlight.

"Come on Sakura; don't tell me that you thought the weather would be sunshine!"

My teeth were chattering! "I…I…gues…guess s…so…"

"It took you two minutes to get that out." Tomoyo said grinning. We went inside the mansion and I was relieved of my rather useless coat. Everything was dark except for some few candles that illuminated all the way into darkness in the hallway.

We followed the ghostly lights and were brought upstairs, where two rooms (two rooms? I wasn't supposed to be expected…that Wei is fast… O.o) waited with their doors propped open. I took the one to the left and Tomoyo the one in the right. I felt for a light switch, and found none. I turned to my left and found, lying on top of the bureau, a candle stick with a very ornate lighter siding it.

Candles? Whoever had heard of using candles in the middle of the 21st century?

Oh well, whatever. I was already feeling drowsy. The fire was roaring in the chimney at the foot of the bed, and I simply couldn't resist. I took off my shoes and threw myself onto it.

I woke up to the weak sunshine washing over my face. I yawned and sat up, stretching my arms, my loose hair coming into my face. I tucked it behind my ears and got up. There ought to be a bathroom somewhere near and…_POOF_

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I cried as I saw the floor coming nearer…and nearer…

_THUMP_

Below, four out of the five people sitting in the dining room jumped out of their seats. Tomoyo barely suppressed a right out laugh.

"Don't worry Aunt, cousins; it's just Sakura waking up." Everybody turned to stare at Tomoyo who was shaking with silent laughter. They were wondering about the strange manners the Japanese wedding expert had. They returned to their food, but still wondered silently about when she would make her apparition. It was past noon already…

They heard stumping coming from the stairs and turned their attention to them. Down from them came a silhouette, with disheveled hair and totally a wreck. She had clothes clinging to her…

"Good morning Tommy…"

"Good afternoon Saku." Seemingly, Sakura didn't notice Tomoyo's reference to the time, because she continued drowsily.

"I just had an encounter with my luggage…that Wei left it in the middle of my room…"

"That explains the clothes that are clinging to you, right?" Tomoyo said amusedly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Could you please tell me where the bath—" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw that Tomoyo wasn't alone. She stared at them through sleep puffed eyes and then they were opened wide. "TOMOYO!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU—ARGH!!!!!!" She went racing up the stairs and they heard a door slam upstairs.

This time Tomoyo couldn't help it. She laughed with all her might. __

AN: Well? How's it going??? You guys are just great!! Seven reviews!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! shakes butt happily. But plz, plz, plz keep sending reviews!!! I'll accept even flames!!!


	3. Xiao Lang's true Vocation

**_Title: The Wedding Planner_**

**__**

**_Genre: Romance/Humor_**

**__**

**_Rating: PG-13_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: MINE!!! Except the characters Damn!! I knew it…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 3_**

**__**

**__**

**_Where Xiao Lang uncovers his true vocation_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Syaoran's_** **_POV_**

**__**

"HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

_THUMP_

I abruptly snapped open my lids.

Those weren't my sisters.

And that could only mean one thing…

They were here.

No Xiao Lang, it's all a bad dream. You'll wake up any minute. Look, just pinch yourself and you'll wake up.

I pinched myself.

Ouch…I shouldn't pinch myself so hard…I'll remember next time

Oh, by the way, it didn't work.

They were here.

THEY

WERE

HERE.

I almost screamed.

Calm down Xiao Lang. You're just going to meet your fiancé for the first time.

_NO WAY__. _

I got up from bed and scrambled for my phone.

"Moshi moshi? … Eriol-kun? … I'm going to your place."

_"She arrived, right?"_

"Hai" I said, swallowing the lump on my throat. I hung up, pulled on a shirt and left through the window.

"So, how is she?" Eriol-kun asked some time after I had arrived.

"How is whom?" I said, not paying him the least bit of attention.

"Well, your fiancé of course! Is she hot?" Eriol said, plopping beside me with a bowl of popcorn. "Don't tell me you didn't see her." He said when he saw my face. "Not even a glimpse?" He asked incredulously.

I shook my head and stared straight ahead.

"Then how did you know she was there?" he questioned.

Kami-sama! He doesn't know when to drop it! "I heard her" I growled out.

"You _heard_ her?" He asked amusedly.

"Yes, actually, she woke me up."

"Shrieking chick eh?" He said, grinning broadly. I just stared at him, withering him with one of my freezing glances.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'll drop the subject" he said, holding up his hands.

"I'll go for a walk." I rumbled, standing up.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Nah, it'll be pretty boring."

"That's aright; I need some time to think myself."

Pick up the hint you idiot!

"I need my private time."

"I won't bother you, I solemnly promise." Eriol said, holding up his right hand over his heart.

"ALONE" I finally said. His grin dropped.

"Oh."

I walked out and closed the door, leaving a saddy Eriol behind. The day was sort of fresh, and I jammed my fists into my pockets, fervently wishing that I had thought of bringing my freaking jacket. Eriol was right. I was freaked out. And I couldn't even hide it.

What had happened to my practical mask of indifference? Damn, I needed some time to calm myself.

'Maybe you will like her', I said to myself. 'Yeah right, when the world comes to an end…' If she was of Yelan's liking, she would be a crappy girl. The type that would scream if she broke a god damned nail.

I walked in my favorite place. It was a beautiful cathedral, cut against the sparkling sky, shining intensely. Beside it, there was a park full of oaks and cherry trees. It had a little walkway that took you through the tree grove and out to a beautiful pond that shimmered like glass.

It was the only place where I didn't feel as if I was suffocating. It gave me…my space.

Since I had come from Tomoeda I lost myself in this place and never went home until the moon was out. But I always used the park, never the cathedral. Something inside it gave me the chills, and I had always avoided it.

But today something inside made me go towards the cathedral instead of the park. It was almost like a little voice talking to me, telling me to walk in.

I stood there, in front of the huge oak doors, afraid of walking in.

_'Afraid of what?__ That the priest will kick you out for being a sinner?' _The voice snickered.

Okay, that sounded ridiculous.

I pushed open one of the heavy wooden doors and it creaked mightily. I cringed at the sound and stopped my steps.

Why did I stop?

Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I entirely walked in, and immediately the door swung shut. _Noiselessly _

I shuddered.

It had been _years _since I had put a foot in a church, much less a cathedral. I looked at the windows with the saints decorating them and wondered if there really was a God…

If indeed there was one why didn't He stop one of the worst disasters to happen yet in this world?

My marriage!

Marriage wasn't for me…

I was one of his sons after all, was I not?

Even if I had cursed him couple 'a times and taken his name in vain and…

Well, I'm not here to confess myself.

Looking around I spotted a discreet back door, and immediately wondered what was kept there. It wouldn't harm anything if I took a look, right?

I walked towards it, my footsteps echoing in the immense place, my hand outstretched to the dusty doorknob, but my recently awaken conscience was nudging me, somehow pointing out that I wasn't supposed to be sticking my nose in other people's business.

Or maybe I was plain crazy and imagining that there was actually a voice inside my head…

I liked the first option better because I'm positively sure that I am _not _crazy…but on the other hand…no one really knows…

Oh what the hell, it was my last day of total and complete freedom, I deserved at least this.

I pushed the door open and it revealed a tiny and dusty room. I went in and pulled the cord beside the light bulb and light flowed in, showing stacks of moth eaten robes used for the services.

My scheming little mind was already working furiously, making some brilliant plans…

I stepped out of the room with a priest robe with tiny and millions of holes over my regular clothes. I felt like a saint already, even if I looked like a pitiable saint. I looked into the pews of the cathedral and saw that it was deserted.

I was alone,

I was alone!!!!

Hehehe, this would be fun.

I made my way to the marble altar solemnly and I surprised myself by remembering the sign of the cross. I cleared my throat and gripped the sides of the altar hard.

"Father thou art in heaven, hallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on heaven as it is on earth…no, it's on earth as it is in heaven…yes…that's it…" I began stumbling upon my never-used words from that point on.

But hey, this felt good.

Maybe being a priest was not that bad…

I ended the Lord's Prayer and began on the Hail Mary, startling myself that I even remembered that it existed.

…and it had its advantages too…

1. You didn't have to marry…

2. You didn't have to marry.

3. Would you believe that!

I wondered if I hadn't discovered too late my true vocation…

I opened my mouth to continue, but didn't when realized that I was not completely, totally, absolutely, fully, entirely, wholly, utterly, thoroughly, perfectly, faultlessly, (Many synonyms after…) alone. I saw a brown headed figure making her way up the aisle, her head bent over a note pad, muttering something.

**_Author's_** **_POV_**

Sakura stood in front of a palace. Well, of course it was not a palace, it was a cathedral, but it was so perfect she couldn't believe it. Tomoyo would be fascinated by it.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the park at the side of the cathedral. It was all so perfect!

After an exhaustive search she had finally been rewarded beautifully!

They could have the reception here, and…

Her mind was already racing ahead, making the plans. She was sure that Tomoyo would immediately fall in love with the place, so she started taking notes on what she would need.

She took out her pad and a pencil and started scribbling away.

"Ice figures in the shore of the pond…and the tables would be beneath the cherry trees…yes…yes…it would give everything a mellow appearance…" She didn't even notice where she was walking; the place was so immense!

When she had finished making her examination of the outside, she walked in to the cathedral, already imagining where the roses would be.

"White roses on the entrance…but red rose petals on the aisle…yes…yes…that's it! It would give the perfect contrast…then…then…an arch over there, where the bride and groom will stand…and they will have to write their own vows…it wouldn't do with the regular ones…" She was muttering all this while she walked up the aisle, her eyes taking in every detail. The stained glass windows with the saints painted on them…the mahogany pews…the white marble altar…well, you get the idea.

She was still muttering to herself when she heard a bored voice begin, "Hail Mary…" And stop upon seeing her.

The priest! She was so glad to find the priest. She already could start making the arrangements!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Syaoran's_** **_POV_**

She was gorgeous! She had this soft auburn hair that cascaded down her back way down into her hips. She had beautiful emerald eyes that peered at you sort of cautiously, but they were glinting with anticipation. Her gait was fast, but careful. She was approaching the altar, and calling for the priest.

At that moment, I wished fervently that I _was _the priest.

…

…

A slow grin spread over my face…

Maybe I was the priest.

As she came sweeping up the aisle, I made up my mind to something.

I extended my hand to her and she bowed over it and gave it a quick peck.

"Speak, daughter." I said in what I thought was my most deep and resonant voice. She looked at me with a frown playing with her brows. I arched an eyebrow at her, as if she was being insolent, and she immediately lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry Father. I am here to ask of you a favor." She murmured, and my brow went higher. "There's going to be this wedding and…" She trailed of, and I just stared at her, totally unbelieving that someone would marry willingly.

"WHAT?! You're marrying? You must be kidding girl…that's called self-inflicted suicide!" (AN: **¬¬** Duh…so intelligent my Syaoran XD…) She looked up at me, confusion dancing in her eyes. "Ahem, I mean, when would the wedding take place, daughter?"

"In about…" She hesitated there, "two months, I think." She said slowly.

"You think? You don't even know when your funeral—ahem, I mean wedding is gonna be?" She looked at me fully in the face now, and it was her turn to arch and eyebrow…with much more elegance than what I did

"Two months" She said firmly. "The cathedral will be totally beautiful…I mean, more beautiful than it already is…"

"I missed the part where that was my problem." **¬¬**

"I don't pretend to be rude, but are you sure you are—ah, the priest?" She asked, seizing me up and down.

"Of course I am, you insolent fool!" I snapped. She wasn't intimidated…she tilted her head to the left and pierced my brown eyes with her bright green ones.

The only one intimidated here was me. (Yes…the ego's bursting there .…)

"Yeah, right. Listen, I don't know who you are, and honestly I don't care, I just want to talk to the priest."

"I am the priest, you kaijuu, can't you see?" I spat out…really keeping my cool. -=

"WATCH IT YOU BAKA-WHO-DOESN'T-EVEN-KNOW-THE-HAIL-MARY! I am not a kaijuu!" I almost laughed. She was so red in the face!!! But I contained myself properly.

"I perfectly know the Hail Mary. I'm simply out of practice, _kaijuu_" I said, sticking my nose in the air.

_STOMP _

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEE I AM AGAIN!!!!!!!!! I know, I know, this girl doesn't have a life… But hey! I do this for you guys! So you can enjoy it… (As if…) Besides…school's been out for quite a while now, so I am bored here at my house… Did you like how they met? I went through lots of troubles making them meet without the usual 'Oh, I bumped into this beautiful girl….' No offense to anybody, but it's sort of burned, so I asked my stationary editor for some ideas…and she gave me this one!!! Hope you like it…this was the most difficult chappy yet. I was stuck with their meeting…but I loved how the chappy began!!! I simply love my onii-chan's ideas!!!!!! Well, whatever **¬¬. **I WANT TO GIVE MY THANX TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY AWESOME!!!! LOTSA XXOOOXXX TO YOU!!!! Ahem, okay I guess that's all for now.

Oh yes, and review please.

XD

V Peace out V


	4. Heavenly Words

**_Title: The Wedding Planner_**

=

**__**

**_Genre: Romance/Humor_**

**__**

=

**_Rating: PG-13_**

**__**

=

**_Disclaimer: MINE!!! =Except the characters= Damn!! I knew it… _**

**_Oh well, =shrugs and sighs= _**

**_Kill CLAMP!!! _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter IV_**

**__**

**__**

**_With these Heavenly Words I describe thee, _**

**_My love_**

.

.

.

.

.

**__**

**__**

Let me tell you that my doubting started immediately.

When he said, "Speak, daughter" His voice was very hoarse. If he thought that he sounded masculine and sexy with that phony voice he had another thought coming.

I was almost convinced when he started yelling stupidities…  "WHAT?! You're marrying? You must be kidding girl…that's called self-inflicted suicide!"

I figured that he was not a very intelligent person…

As he kept tripping over his own lies, I felt like I could roll my eyes. It was _obvious _that he wasn't the priest. But it didn't matter. I had a lot of free time, and I wanted to see how he made an ass of himself.

But oh boy…he really got me mad when he called me kaijuu. Nobody ever called me that, except Touya, and he really hadn't anymore since I had broken his toe the last time I had stomped on him…

I blew my top.

And the temptation was far too appealing to resist.

I was smiling as he screamed for bloody mercy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!BLOODY HELL!!!!! OH FUCK! MY FOOT IS A BITCHING PULP! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! BLOODY BITCH! IDIOTIC, ARROGANT, SNOBBISH ASSHOLE! AH, KAMI-SAMA, MY FOOT!!! THEY'LL HAVE TO AMPUTATE IT AND IT WILL ALL BE YOUR GODAMNED FAULT! DAMN YOU! STUPID IMBECILE!"

Well, not exactly mercy, but he was screaming just the same. -

I just tapped my foot as he went totally ballistic, jumping all over the place, grabbing one of his feet. Supposedly the one I had stomped on, but I was quite positive it had been the other one…

I completely ignored the insults he was showering on me. As if I cared about what an idiotic hopping mad man had to say.

When he finally returned to his few wits I had my head cocked to one side and was arching an eyebrow at him.

"Let me say _Father_ that you have a rather um…_extensive_ vocabulary for someone who has consecrated his life to the Lord All Mighty." I said, smiling evilly at him.

"Uh—um—I—I am human. A human is bound to commit mistakes." The guy said, looking at the ceiling.

"Uh-huh" I said, not believing him at all.

"All right, all right. I am not the priest, I am his apprentice." 

"Yes, of course!" I gasped. "How come I didn't notice?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Go take that shit to an airhead." I said brusquely.

"That's what I'm doing."

My first impulse was to slap him. But hey! My hand doesn't touch trash. 

"You should stop talking to yourself then. They say that that's a clear sign of madness." I said, smiling-and-sweet-dimpling him (Just like Tommy said -).

He opened his mouth after some minutes (taking that time to comprehend my _so _difficult insult) and looked at me with cute little daggers shooting from his chocolate eyes.

Surprisingly, he calmed himself and inhaled rather sharply, making me wonder if he had respiration problems…if he did, I hoped he would have an attack   (such Good Samaritan I -).

"You're just a pebble on my road to heaven. Another trial God put in my way for me to prove my devotion to him." He said, looking heavenwards, and folding his hands in a praying position in front of him.

"Oh well, keep up the language and we'll see if that pebble doesn't turn into a stone" I said, winking at him. 

He growled and calmed himself _again_.

**Aw come on! We want an outburst here!**

"But what did I expect from someone of your breeding?"

He looked at me, confusion dancing the conga in his eyes, making me remember Tomoyo.

"Someone of your etiquette!"

Nah, confusion hadn't just passed by in his eyes. It had settled camp there.

"YOUR CLASS" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air. He was so much like Tommy, it gave me the shivers.

I just prayed to Kami-sama, or whoever heard my prayers, that it wasn't to be someone like him that was to marry Tommy. 

"And exactly what class is that?" He said, stepping dangerously closer.

"You don't really want to know. Being brought down to earth may cause really serious damage to your extremely over inflated ego." I said, smiling.

"Believe me…I want to know."

"Bastards. That's your class." I said, my smile turning into a right out grin.

To my surprise, he just shrugged.

But he had to be seething by this time!

Ah, whatever, he was doing it internally.

"I know your type" He said, looking over my shoulder.

"Nani?" I said. In the midst of something I'd always switch to my native language, unconsciously. (What)

"You're Japanese! I just knew it!"

"Go eat some shit baka" I muttered. 

"Typical for your ranking." He muttered.

"And what's my type, Mr. Know-It-All?"

He burst out laughing.

"That's an insult?"

I glowered at him, and just crossed my arms, ready to fight.

"I know your type" He repeated, getting closer still. I just arched an eyebrow at him.

"I bet you don't." I said.

"You don't wanna bet on it."

"Try me." I said, my eyes heating up.

He sighed and started speaking. "You live with a friend. You drown yourself in your work. You never have boyfriends, and if you have, they don't last…"

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it when noticed that I didn't have anything to protest for. He wasn't even lying. He must've realized this, because he burst laughing again. "I bet you haven't even been kissed." He said, looking down at me.

"Kuso…" (Shit) I muttered, thinking of how to fire back…but nothing came. "I don't drown myself in my work" I said, pouting, offended this time.  "And what if I do? At least I'm not a bastard like you are." I said, my sweetness returning.

"And you're bitter because nobody loves you." He added.

"So what? At least I'm not an arrogant jerk." I hissed out. I had lost. I had gotten angry. That's a first when you are fighting with someone. Never get angry. Keep your cool.

"So what? I'll tell you _what_. You're going to pay your debt." He said, cupping my face between his rather strong hands. 

"What bet??!!!"

"I told you I knew your type." He said, leaning in…

(Nothing subtle let me tell you)

Ah no. This bastard wasn't going to steal my first kiss. 

So I pushed him back.

So he tripped and fell.

Oh, I was so sorry.

So I voiced my worries.

"I hope you die." I said with a smile as I walked away from the cathedral that would soon be decorated beautifully for My Best Friend's Wedding.

What? It's a nice movie.

===

Tomoyo browsed through some catalogues, looking up some really kawaii models for her maid of honor. So far, she had found four that she really liked, two that were okay, and three that she wasn't sure of.

"Oh! This is it!" She squealed as she turned the page on the catalogue. She simply loved it! It was so perfect…but it was violet. Sakura didn't like violet…and it wasn't available at any other color. Oh why did life have to be so unfair! She sighed, really disappointed. 

=_SLAM= _

Sakura entered, her eyes sending off the angry vibes. She was angry, Tomoyo could tell.

"THAT FREAKING IDIOT!" She raged as she threw her purse, which collided against the wall at the far end of the room.

Okay, maybe angry was an underestimation. She was totally irate.

"I HATE HIM!!! HE'S SO TOTALLY LOST! OH, BUT HE'LL PAY, OF COURSE HE WILL PAY!" Sakura continued with her ravaging, taking one vase and throwing it passionately to the floor, taking delight in hearing it crash, while Tomoyo cringed. "THE FUCKING BASTARD HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HE HAS JUST LOST HIS SOUL TO THE DEVIL!" Sakura said, her eyes shimmering hysterically, really creeping Tomoyo, who was just a spectator to this show of the fiend. Sakura continued crashing vases and screaming curses at the top of her lungs, getting Tomoyo worried. Sakura never cursed. Well, maybe she did, but only when angry. (AN: Duh **¬¬**)

"Sakura, calm down, remember, this is not our house." Tomoyo daringly peeped up. (The courage of this girl…or the stupidity)

"CALM DOWN?!!!! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!!!! GIVE ME HIS NECK TO STRANGLE AND I WILL CALM DOWN DAMMIT!" Sakura shrieked, her face completely red.

"Whose neck?" Tomoyo asked, really thinking that the poor soul was one of Sakura's many employees who had just gotten carnations instead of roses for the governor's daughter's wedding.

"I'LL DAMN HIM TO HELL, SEE IF I DON'T!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF GOD SENDS ME AFTER!!! BUT HE'LL FALL FIRST!" She raved on, not paying heed of Tomoyo.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAKURA?" Tomoyo finally screamed to be heard.

Sakura dead stopped her pacing. Who was he?

Who was he?!

She started to laugh maniacally.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Tomoyo asked, seeing her friend double up with an unhealthy laughter.

"NO I'M NOT ALL RIGHT! I'LL FIND HIM! JUST YOU SIT DOWN AND WATCH HOW I RIP HIS INSIDES OUT AND THROW HIS GODAMNED HEAD TO THE FUCKING VULTURES. SEE IF HE'LL DARE CALL ME NAMES WHEN I DO _THAT_! SEE IF HE WILL! THE DICKHEAD!" She yelled, recuperating her earlier anger, flaming higher even. She got up from where she had been lying from her laughter, and started stomping up the stairs.

"OF COURSE HE WON'T, HE'S A _MAN _AFTER ALL!" She shrieked, slamming the door to her room.

"Sakura, you wouldn't mind wearing violet would ya?" Tomoyo called out.

"ARRRRGHHHHH!" Was all that Sakura answered, clearing Tomoyo's doubts as to where she stood in that matter.

"So violet will be." Tomoyo said happily, writing the check and placing the order.

Sakura had let her choose the main color for her wedding, so here she was.

===

"The wench, who does she think she is? Pushing me like that? Oh, but she'll pay…" Syaoran muttered as he entered Eriol's place.

"What happened to you I was…" Eriol started from the kitchen, but then came to a halt when he saw Syaoran in a moth eaten priest robe.

"What happened to you?" He repeated, this time with more conviction. 

"…she doesn't know who she's dealing with. She doesn't know the fury of Li Xiao Lang…" Syaoran continued to mutter darkly. 

"Who doesn't know your fury?" Eriol said, getting over the fact that Syaoran looked like a beggar.

"She pushed me! Can you believe that?!!"

"Who, your fiancé?"

Syaoran looked up, as if for the first time seeing Eriol.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"About your fiancé."

"Who cares about my fiancé!? I don't! I'm talking about this kaijuu that I met at the cathedral. Such a bitch. All Mighty…talking about All Mighties…that priest will pay also. Who does he think he is, yelling at me that way? But I'll take care of him later…she'll remember the day she met me…oh she'll remember me!" He said, laughing maniacally, as he went up the stairs.

"Father thou art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…" Syaoran slowly turned around to find a kneeling Eriol at the base of the stairs. He looked at him in bewilderment as Eriol stumbled upon the words, and then start up with another one. "uh, what's next. Dear God, I suck at praying…uhh…um…oops…don't send a lightning to kill me?" Syaoran just looked at him and shook his head. This was a lost cause.

Suddenly, he couldn't stop laughing.

Eriol peeked through one of his eyes, and saw his friend really loosing it.

"The only thing missing is the halo Eriol." Syaoran said, making him join in the laughter.

Between laughs, Eriol continued his questioning.

"So, what's up with the priest robe?"

Syaoran abruptly stopped laughing. And his expression…let's leave it at that.

"That fucking bitch…I want her to become a dog…no I want her to become a mole…I want her to become a rat, yes, that's disgusting…no wait, let her be lice…but then she could crawl her way into my poor head and leave her descendants nesting on my head…nah ah, I don't want that."

"Ah she must be really special." Eriol said, with certain sarcasm.

"Yep, she's definitely the girl of my dreams." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.

"It seems like it." Eriol said, causing Syaoran to start the growling again and stomp up the stairs and slam Eriol's door shut.

Eriol followed him up and knocked on _his _door.

"Um, Xiao Lang?"

"Leave me alone! I wanna be in my room _alone_!"

"Ahem…Xiao Lang? I'm sorry to tell you that's not your room?"

"WHAT?" Syaoran said, sticking only his head out.

"Yep, that's my room, you're in my room, and I really wanna get it back," Eriol said, somewhat shakily.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, nodded curtly, and shut the door.

Eriol jumped when he heard a tremendous clatter inside his room, and he painfully wondered what was becoming of it then. As suddenly as it had been closed, the door was opened, revealing a frowning Syaoran.

"All yours my friend, but you really disappointed me. I thought you had better cleaning habits Eriol." Syaoran said between his clenched teeth, pushing the door, revealing a total chaos in Eriol's once tidy room.

"WHAT THE?!!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! BUT WHO CARES ABOUT ME?!!! NOBODY!!! THERE'S YOUR FUCKING ROOM!!! EAT IT!! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT…" Syaoran hollered, going back downstairs. "AH, BUT YOU'LL PAY ALSO! YOU AND THAT FUCKING BITCH!" He cried, as he slammed the door shut, leaving Eriol standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Ah, Little Wolf is growing. He's howling, barking, and worst of all…he's biting already." Eriol muttered darkly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: After not so much time, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!! Missed me? Oh, I guessed as much **¬¬**. Well, here we are. I say WE because my DEAR sister Toushi has joined me in the writing of this chapter. If you like it, don't remember her also in that loooooooooooooong review you will leave. Hehehe…I hope you guys take the hint **¬¬**. Well, thanks for reading this chapter and making me happy. And review…that is, if you feel up to it.

v Peace out! v


	5. Of shopping and arrests

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS in any way; I don't even own the title! Isn't that pathetic? I do own the plot though…_**

**__**

**_I'm hatching a plan to kill CLAMP though, (so we don't have to put this crappy things at the beginning of the each chapter)…who joins? XD_**

**__**

**_Feral Nattering of the Authoress: Enjoy -_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter V_**

**__**

**_Who Said Shopping Wasn't Dangerous?_**

"Where in God's name have you been?!" The angered scream reverberated against the walls of the expensive Li mansion. Crystal chandeliers quivered and all the windows let out a groan in warning.

Syaoran inwardly cringed at the sight of his ravaging mother.

Somehow, to him (or to anybody else for that matter ¬¬) those words didn't exactly sound like a joyous cry of welcome.

"Good morning Mother." He said pleasantly, forcing himself to step into the foyer with a confidence he did _not _feel.

"I see nothing good in it Xiao Lang." Yelan growled out. "And you better start explaining yourself if you don't want to suffer a terribly _painful_ death." Li Yelan said, her eyes glittering and narrowing, reminding Syaoran of a predator ready to attack its prey.

"I was at Eriol's house." He said simply with a shrug. At least he didn't have to lie this time.

"I don't _care _if you were with the Pope, Xiao Lang," Yelan said with terrible calmness and Syaoran's face twisted into an ugly grimace upon hearing the word 'Pope'. It was too close knitted to cathedrals or _priests_…he shuddered upon remembering.He really didn't want to know anything about cathedrals _or_ (shudder)priests for the rest of his life. He had had more than his share already.

"You'd be surprised at the nearness of your commentary." Syaoran muttered.

"What did you say Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked, her eyes flashing, making Syaoran remember why he was still nursing a feeling of terror towards his mother once in a while. If there was something that Yelan would not tolerate was for someone to talk back.

"Nothing," he hastened to say.

"That's what I thought," Yelan paused to sit down regally into a blood red settee and order for chardonnay. "Now, tell me why you _didn't _meet your beautiful fiancé _today_, like planned" Yelan said, sipping her wine.

"I just didn't Mother, and there's nothing you can do about it." No matter how hard he tried, he always came down as arrogant around her. She always had this manner with him that made him strip out his 'humbleness' and take out all the haughtiness behind the name Li.

Sometimes he thought that it was in self-defense and others…just plain stupid. Yelan had that uncanny way of making him feel…exposed when he was around her. It was as if she could drill down into his mind and bare it from all the tangled webs of lies that he weaved around and between them.

She knew him only too well for both of them to like it.

"I know you didn't my dear son…but that's not what I wanted you to tell me. I already _know_ that. I want you to tell me _why_ was it that you didn't show yourself." Yelan said, almost hissing…calmly…so calmly it was almost haunting. "Perhaps was it _fear _that kept you from facing the person you will share your life with, dear son?" Taunting…mocking…

Yelan could be unbearable when she desired to.

She caressed her son's face with the back of her hand, a light smile on her lips and storm in her eyes.

"Never." Syaoran hissed, pushing his mother's hand away with a swift movement of his own.

Her laughter was musical, but it was pure torture to Syaoran. He knew that Yelan hadn't been fooled for one second. She knew why Syaoran hadn't met Tomoyo. She knew that Syaoran's greatest fear was about to be granted to him in about two months…uncalled for.

"I'm not afraid, mother." He reiterated, with more conviction than the one he felt.

"Then prove it." Yelan said, ceasing her laughter abruptly and looking sharply at her only son, eyes glinting.

_'Now or never Xiao Lang. Prove that you aren't a coward.'_

The voice inside his head (AN: BLINK!!!!! Um, sorry for the interruption, I think I'm obsessed…¬¬) made him feel more secure. Of course he was no coward.

He was Li Xiao Lang!

The guy who was scared of a girl.

How manly.

_'You'll have to see her anyways, sooner or later. So off with it now and then you can pass out'_

Thanks, _that_ was masculine ¬¬

"Fine," He said with what he thought was a firm voice.

(Meaning that it came out strangled…)

"Dinner, tomorrow." He said, standing up…

"Tomorrow?" Yelan asked, her eyebrow shooting up flawlessly. "Why not today? Aren't you anxious to see her?" Once again that mocking tone.

"Tomorrow" He said nodding his head with his insides churning. "You don't want me to strangle myself with the pasta before time, ne? Let's wait until tomorrow. That way you can give me more time to go and screw some bitch's brains out before you chain me into the everlasting sacrosanct hell of marriage." He said with a wide grin and a wink, knowing how his mother repulsed hearing 'vulgar' words.

Yelan inwardly winced at that comment. Her son could be so…un-delicate at times. But at least she knew that he knew that marriage was forever.

That was a Li's honor.

·······

"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed, barging into the room as if a herd of cows was stampeding behind her.

Sakura groaned and tried to cover her face with a swan feathered stuffed pillow.

"Rise and shine…it's a new day!" (AN: _But it all feels old. 'It's a good life' that's what I'm told_…oops sorry…just couldn't resist nn") Tomoyo giggled, opening the blood red silk curtains of the windows that reached from floor to ceiling, sunlight flooding in.

"Remind me to lock the door tonight…" Sakura growled out, huddling up into a ball as Tomoyo pulled back the snow white covers from her body and took the black pillows away from her reach. (?)

"The sun is shining and calling your name!"

"Really? Tell him that I'm honored, but that he can go to the fucking hell for all I care." Sakura cut in.

"Hear him call! Saaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaa!" Tomoyo cried, so totally ignoring her, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her hands stretched in front of her, as if she was a zombie and her eyes crossed.

Okay…_that_ was weird…even for her.

She was acting as if she was a battery-driven puppet…or worse yet…

Sakura gulped and sat up abruptly.

_Caffeine boosted._

That sent warning signals all over Sakura's mind.

Those weren't good news.

Red lights started to flash and whirl.

_WARNING_

_DANGER! _

_CAFFEINE ON A GIRL GONE PLUMB LOCO!!_

"It's calling for you to accompany me to…" Tommy continued, her eyes glazed, looking at the ceiling.

"No Tommy…" Sakura whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide as saucers.

The red lights turned right into exploding fireworks.

"SHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't believe you've dragged me up to here." Sakura said, looking up at the huge sign at the top of the revolving doors.

"And I can't believe that you can't stop your whining! You're definitely a pain in the ass Sak-chan. We're going to have sooooo much fun!" Tomoyo said with a giggle and eyes _still _glazed over, her voice the one of a girl.

Caffeine

Tomoyo

Never, hear me well, never use those words together in a _sentence_…they spell torture.

And for Sakura…

Hell.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and towed her into the world of clothing.

"Miss Kinomoto! Welcome, welcome! Always a pleasure! May I…" A far too eager clerk greeted Sakura, and she nodded as they breezed past her. Tomoyo threw her a quizzical glance and Sakura only mouthed 'Does the word _job_ ring a bell?', knowing that Tomoyo would reproach her why she came here and had never known…and most probably _alone_.

That's a crime to Tomoyo. To come shopping alone.

"Miss Daidouji…A pleasure to see you, as always." A grey haired man said, bowing low at Tommy. It was Sakura's turn to throw her a puzzled glance and she shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

They even knew her in this distant whereabouts? Just how obsessed was Tommy with shopping?

Pretty deeply into it for her fame to be so widely known… O.o…

Somehow, that didn't sound too promising for Sakura.

"Tomoyo…please do tell me that you haven't come shopping here before?" Sakura whispered fiercely as she grasped her friend's arm tightly.

"It seems that I'm not the only one." Tomoyo snapped with a light giggle. (AN: Is that possible?)

"It's not what you think." Sakura said narrowing her eyes. "Do you know what my profession is? Does planning _weddings_…? My clients always drag me around in their shopping excursions; it's not as if I actually _liked _it." She said in defense, noticing the glitter in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Oh, but I'm more than sure that you didn't whine when you went shopping with _them_ did you?" She reproached.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake Tommy…"

"It's _not _different Kinomoto." Tomoyo said, reading Sakura's mind. "I _am _a client of yours, am I not? I did pay quite an insulting amount for _you_ to plan _my_ wedding." Tommy said, poking a finger at Sakura. "I still don't see why you complain so much with me and not with the others."

"Because _they _were not my _friends_ Tommy. Honestly, you can be…"

"So dense sometimes…" Tomoyo mimicked in a high pitched tone of voice as she barely contained a giggle. Sakura could be so predictable.

"Hey! Quit imitating me!"

"Well, quit being so predictable." Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes, but smiling, knowing that this would launch Sakura into a tantrum.

"I'm _not_ predictable!" Sakura exclaimed, placing her hand on her hips. "I am so _not _predictable Daidouji! I'm as unpredictable as can get!" Yep, perfect timing Sak-chan.

"Uh, really?" Tomoyo asked, not really caring as she checked out some pearl earrings.

"Yes!"

"Would these go with the blue dress that I bought the other day in…?" Tomoyo shut her mouth when she saw that Sakura was staring angrily at her. She really hadn't been paying her any attention, and she must've finally noticed this.

"You are not hearing me" ¬¬

"Ding ding, you're right!" She exclaimed with a giggle, her mind still on those earrings. Should she just buy them? Because she was sure that they wouldn't suit the _violet _dress, but would go just perfectly with the blue dress…but she liked the violet dress so much better and…

"Tommy!"

"Huh? Oh yeah…you were saying?"

"You are ignoring me!" Sakura whined.

"Yep, right again! And the prize goes to…Sak-chan!!" Tomoyo squealed as she held up a brilliant diamond necklace. She furrowed her brow as she carefully examined it against the luminescent lighting. "So fake" She muttered and her frown got deeper still. "How do they intend on selling this stuff off? It's cheap, that's what…" She murmured. Then she shook her head and sighed. "If you are so unpredictable why don't you ever surprise me Sakura?" She asked, retaking the one tracked conversation that Sakura was holding and leaving the fake necklace aside. Honestly, what these people would do to get money in their hands…

Sakura stopped her flow of words as she heard what Tomoyo had just said, and she just stood there, with her mouth agape.

"You look ridiculously like a goldfish Sakura." Tomoyo said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg as the other one stuck out in front of her.

(Why did this sound familiar?)

"Well, I may look like a goldfish Tommy, but I, unlike you, actually look cute while doing it." Sakura said with a smile.

"What are you staring at Tommy? Wanting to look as cute as me when I'm impersonating a goldfish?" Sakura asked innocently, snapping Tomoyo's jaw shut. This seemed so déjà vu like.

She always seemed to be snapping Tomoyo's jaw shut.

Or likewise…

"What do you think about this Sak-chan? Isn't it so totally kawaii?!!!!" Giggle…giggle…gasp as she encountered another 'kawaii' garment. "Sak-chan, you need to try this on!" Tomoyo said, holding up a _violet _dress with a _low_ cut back and a plunging neckline. "You just simply _have_ to try this on!"

"No way…its _violet_ Tommy, remember? The color I hate?" Tommy seemed to have a moment of sharp lucidness, because she snapped her head towards Sakura and blushed, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'. She was remembering certain bride maid's dress…"Right…" She said with a nervous giggle, and returned to dig up new clothes.

Sakura was so tired of this. It was the cazillianth store they visited that day, and Sakura was simply _dead tired_. No other words could be used. It seemed that Tomoyo thought every piece of clothing _kawaii_ and Sakura just _had _to try them on.

But wasn't Tomoyo the one who should be getting a dress?

Speaking of which, why did she need an evening gown?

"Let me see if I'm getting this straight. We're here…both of us…to buy an evening dress because…?"

"We're going out to dinner with Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Um…_we're_? That sounds like a herd to me………………………More than _one_ Tommy ¬¬" Sakura said before Tomoyo had gotten a chance to ask.

"o.O Oh Ok…" Tommy said; then she took her time to process the information. "Yes! Yelan said that Syaoran invited you also! Isn't he a gentleman?! Then we can be together and I won't be as nervous as if I was alone!"

"I guess…" Sakura muttered. "Tomoyo, honestly, I would hate to burst your dream bubble, but I don't think that it would be appropriate for me to be there. I mean, it should be a personal moment, you know, meeting your fiancé is something you want to do _alone_." Sakura said, picking up a slinky mini skirt that barely covered the essentials and observing it with disgust. "Look at this confection. It's horrendous! And they want to sell it at _this _price? No wonder its still here."

"AW! Come _on_ Sak-chan! It would mean a lot to me if you went also!"

"I don't know Tommy…I would feel like I was intruding…" (AN: Raise your hand if you know the feeling ¬¬)

"_Please_!" Tomoyo said, making a sad puppy face. "Please, please, please!"

"Whatever." Sakura said, rolling her eyes and picking up a gray dress from the rack that uncovered (gasp) a beautiful green evening dress. "Wow" She breathed out. It was simply the dress of her dreams.

In any _normal _girl that saying would be used to be referred to a _guy_, but remember, we're talking about Sakura here.

It was silvery green and with the light it was simply glorious, throwing out both shades. It was slightly above the knee and with a hammock neck, slightly showing off the shoulders.

She simply couldn't resist the temptation and technically ran all the way to the dressing rooms.

This _had_ to be hers.

She pulled it over her head and grinned when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She had never realized that she had a _waist_. And look! What were those curves in her thighs? Could they be…?

They were hips? O-o

_Whoa! I actually own a pair of those?_

While Sakura was busy rediscovering her body, she heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Sakura are you in there?" And without waiting for an answer she barged in to the little square room.

"Oh me God!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she got in, squishing Sakura against the wall.

"TOMMY! GET OUT!" Sakura hollered, totally indignant.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"WHY? BECAUSE I'M FUCKING DRESSING, THAT'S WHY!"

"No you're not. You're already dressed."

"BUT I COULD HAVE BEEN; AND YOU JUST BARGED IN LIKE THAT! WHAT IF IT HADN'T BEEN ME INSIDE HERE EH?"

"But you were." Tomoyo said simply.

¬¬ this simply wasn't going anywhere.

"That's so…KAWAII!!!!!! And what are those?" Tomoyo asked, poking at Sakura's thighs. "gasp Hips! Why didn't you tell me that you owned a pair of those?!" Tomoyo cried indignantly. "Who would've thought Sak-chan?"

"¬¬U Thanks, I really needed that self-esteem boost Tommy." NOT.

"No prob here!"

Honestly, she can be…

Parrot like_ 'so dense sometimes…' _

Who said that? O-O

"…Honestly it is just perfect…" Tommy was babbling away.

"Oh just forget it!" Sakura said, throwing her hands up and stomping out of the changing room, the dress still on. She was about to go out of the store when a security guard stopped her by the arm.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you can't leave the store…"

"Shove off!" Sakura said, wrenching her arm out of the simple guard's touch.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'll have to ask you to take the dress off." The guard said in a whisper as he took her arm a bit more forcefully.

Of course our poor, innocent, and pure minded Sakura _had _to misinterpret the officer's words.

"EXCUSE ME?!!! WHY, YOU FOUL DISGUSTING MAN!!!! DON'T _TOUCH_ ME YOU SICK MAN WHO LIKES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF POOR INNOCENT GIRLS LIKE ME!!!!"

And of course she just _had_ to heel around and slap him. Not just one slap, oh no my friend, her savageness was not satisfied with one insignificant slap. She just _had_ to knee him where sun don't shine and kick his shins.

The poor man was in the floor in two seconds flat, transformed from a dignified security guard into a pitiable mound of groans and whimpers.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as she raced towards her friend, her things clanging against her body. It had taken her about two minutes to realize her friend had left her talking alone, and she had ran to catch up her, not knowing what spectacle awaited her.

As soon as she saw Sakura (and what she was wearing) and the body lying on the floor with an office badge shining in its chest, she knew what had happened. Or at least she had a sort of accurate idea.

She ran towards the poor man and knelt besides him, trying to get him to stand up.

"OH YES! RUN TOWARDS THE CULPRIT AND LEAVE THE POOR INNOCENT VICTIM ALONE!!! GO AND COMFORT THE PERVERT!!!"

Tomoyo just looked at her disgustedly and with a slight frown in her face, then went back to helping the man.

"TOMOYO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! HE TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!!" Sakura shrieked with her eyes full of anger.

"For chrissake Sak-chan, he's an officer!" Tomoyo said with her voice full of mirth. It was just so plain silly if you looked at it with a certain manner­…

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE'S A GODAMNED PERVERT!!! BESIDES…" Sakura shut up as she flushed to the top of her head. So it had finally settled in that he was an o-f-f-i-…what came next? An S or a C?

…Sakura hysteric, thinking that an _officer_, for Kami-sama's sake, had tried to take advantage of her. An officer lying in a groaning heap, and Tomoyo just to spectator to this mad house.

As the officer incorporated himself, Tomoyo held back, thinking that if she staid there longer she would burst out laughing.

"You have the right to remain silent…" The officer started reciting Sakura's rights and clamping cuffs at her wrists.

"Tommy! Do something!" Sakura shouted above all the disapproving murmurs of the crowd that had gathered to observe the show.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Tommy said, perking up. "Charge that dress to my credit account Mr. Furuhata!" She cried and Sakura just fell backwards, as well as the officer.

XD

Sakura rubbed her wrists where minutes before there had been circulation-cutting cuffs.

"I can't believe he got all worked up with just a few good punches." She muttered as she slung her knapsack over her shoulder and she indignantly shook her loose hair out of her face.

"Few punches?" Tomoyo couldn't help but snort in a very unladylike demeanor at this, thus earning a glare from Sakura.

"Don't give me that killer glare Sak-chan, because if it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be here in the first place. And I don't even want to think about the amount of money we had to pay just because you couldn't keep your dirty little thoughts to yourself!" Tomoyo said with a smirk in her face. It was still funny remembering the incident at the mall.

"It's _funny _Tommy. I really thought he was going to rape me!"

"Oh, _now_ it was rape." Tomoyo said rolling her eyes as she walked up to the door of her emerald green Jeep. "For Kami-sama's sake! Of course it was going to be rape! You are simply _so_ irresistible Kura!" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"That I won't, darling." Tomoyo said as she revved up the engine and backed out of the city jail.

"At least now you can say that you have been in jail. You're a bad girl now" Tomoyo said with a grin as she earnestly drove like a maniac through the streets of Hong Kong. She almost snorted again. Sakura a bad girl. HAHA, that was SO funny!!!

She left many tires a screeching behind while she just barred through the avenues and narrow lanes.

"So, are you coming with me tomorrow night?" Tomoyo asked hopefully, her eyes leaving the street to look at Sakura pleadingly.

"No way. Not after this anyway." Sakura said, looking out the window, but knowing fully well that she would end up going anyways. Tomoyo had this to blackmail her with.

"Aw, come _on_. Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like, so bitter?" Tomoyo suggested.

"I'M NOT BITTER DAIDOUJI" Sakura stated calmly XD.

"Okay, forget I ever said it. Just go with me, okay?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well, if it hadn't been for me you would be rotting in prison right now for the charges of man handling an officer." Tomoyo said, crossing her arms.

"Tomoyo! The steering wheel!" Sakura yelled as she reached across the passenger seat to reach the wheel. The tires screeched as Tomoyo pushed the brake pedal to the bottom, scarce centimeters away from an old oak, just in front of the Li mansion.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED!!!" Sakura cried, panting.

"Well, are you going with me or not?" Tomoyo asked matter-of-factly, her arms still crossed.

**_The Feral Nattering of the Authoress_**: Okay…maybe it was not _that _nice, but hey! I updated, didn't I? Okay, so it was all shit what I wrote, but I reread the first four chapters the other day and I thought that I had hurried everything up, so I'm trying to slow down here for a change. I thought about doing Sakura's encounter with the officer a bit longer, but I found myself short of patience…I just wanted to move on with the story!!! Lol, maybe that's the reason it does seem hurried up a bit…I don't have that much patience XD. _Sigh_ But oh well, doesn't matter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy as much as you have seemed to enjoy the other ones. You know…reviews really do make authors grovel, especially long ones. So if you would please do me that favor I would be so happy with you. And I hope you guys take the hint?

Okay, so long…

Kudos to you kiddos, and just call me,

-Lee-

**__**


	6. Of Trying and Sex Appeal

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I disclaim.**_

**_Natterings: It always seems to take me some time to get my ass in gear to write another chapter in this hurried story. But believe it or not, here it is! Yes it is! My faithful audience and loud reviewers and silent readers, I proudly present, THE SIXTH CHAPTER _**(collective "ohm's" and "ah's" are heard in the background)…

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Trying and Syaoran's Mother-Assured Sex Appeal**_

Huffing, Sakura slammed the Jeep's door shut.

How dare she!

After almost having her killed she still had the nerve to ask her to go to that effing dinner!

She _was_ Tommy after all…

ARGH!

Shooting for a grand retreat with a flipping of hair and nose in the air, Sakura tried to turn around and stomp away.

_Tried_ being the key word here.

As she grandiosely _tried_ to turn around, she found that she simply couldn't.

So she tried again…

And again…

Nope, still not working.

Hearing the almost hysterical laughter that came muffled from the inside of the Jeep, Sakura, with all the dignity in her, turned and seized the tail of her trench coat and gave a vicious yank.

Hearing a horrible—satisfying to Sakura's ears—rip that prophesied the freedom of movement, Sakura tried another shot at her grand exit with a trailing piece of ragged trench coat sweeping her way.

She flipped her hair, stuck her nose in the air, and she sauntered away a few steps.

Then, with a resounding _THUD_, Sakura was flat on her face, with Tomoyo's shrieking laughter echoing in her ears and the honk of the Jeep beeping madly, in time to Tommy's fists that were slamming against the wheel.

So much for grand retreats.

Even she knew when to give up in a dramatic exit…they never did seem to work right for her.

Heaving a silent sigh, Sakura scooted herself up and dusted her already soiled clothing. She straightened her coat's collar and walked away as if nothing at all had happened.

**(Mâgo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mâgo)**

Impossible.

I still couldn't believe that _I_, the most sensible person of all times had accepted to form part of this demonic ritual. It was preposterous! Who, in their five senses, would accept such a proposal? Well, me!

But it didn't matter how completely _stupid_ the whole thing seemed, I was still getting ready to attend the sweet 'reunion' of the two lovebirds that barely _remembered_ each other.

Cursing and muttering, I violently started brushing my hair (another form of punishment also known as masochism…) and tried to at least _arrange_ the bird's nest I called hair. Or at least find it a _shape_, for God's sake!

I had managed to almost completely bald before the age of twenty and to tangle my hair even more when my adored, beloved, darling, sweet, bitch, dictator, traitor—ahem, when Daidouji entered the room.

"What do you need, darling?" I asked through clenched teeth as I continued the savage plunges against my poor hair that, when you think about it, didn't have the fault of Tomoyo's stupidity—I mean Daidouji.

The bitch was literally _oozing_ happy bunnies and fluff. Since she had entered, she had done nothing else than walk around, picking up things and tossing them again when she had finished toying with them after a few seconds.

Talk about metaphors.

"A lot of help the one who doesn't bother, Daidouji," I growled, totally giving up on my hair and throwing the brush, which zoomed suspiciously and _accidentally_ way too close to Tomoyo's perfect and _surgically intervened_ nose.

…Accidentally, I swear!

"It's a pleasure seeing you too, Sakura," Tomoyo answered with a _stupid_ grin that showed laserwhitened teeth. "Do you need some help?" she asked sweetly, already taking the brush from my clenched hand without waiting for an answer. She started brushing expertly, softly working through the dough that I call hair. If she thought that by doing that she was going to convince me, she was very mistaken!

Very much mistaken!

…Damn, the bitch knows my weak spots.

Soon enough, I forgot about my savage anger and started to relax before Tommy's attentions. I was about to forgive her (after all, who can keep her anger against someone that brushes so well?) when the dense girl _talked_.

"You know? A bit of makeup wouldn't do any wrong, Sak-chan," she murmured suggestively.

She just _had_ to ruin it, didn't she?

Immediately, my shoulders tensed and my face hardened.

Quite literally.

Daidouji seemed to notice my sudden change of humor, because she stopped her mild strokes and took a few steps back. Although I was sure the girl didn't have any idea as to why my drastic mood swing.

"What?" I asked softly, mi mind already reviewing quite some painful scenes in which Daidouji could find herself starring in these moments.

"You know, some blush here…a bit of gloss o-over th-there…" she left the sentence hanging upon seeing my features.

Finally it seemed that the potato had gotten my message. My rather_ clear_ message that screamed "OUT!".

But, it seemed that she wasn't about to give up, or the girl didn't notice my rather direct hint.

"It's just that…Suki, you have such a _pretty_ face, but you don't care for it enough. For example, look at these wrinkles that you have in your forehead. You have them marked way too deeply. Haven't you thought about stopping the frowning? See? There you go again. You won't marry soon if you keep it up."

"WHAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP FROWNING? I shall mention to you the points of torture that I never thought to reach, but I _have_ in these few _days_, and consequentially I have these 'profound wrinkles'. Point number one, I find myself stuck organizing a freaking wedding, which, let me add, was thrown my way the last minute, giving me the total time of _null_ to arrange my other _RATHER_ important accounts with my other-just-as-important-clients, consequentially leaving my career hanging from a _thread_; second, I had to stand up to the insults of a damn _eunuch_ that believes himself to be the Lord Almighty but doesn't even know the Lord's Prayer, and to turn out he was _false_! Third, now I have a criminal record for _your_ fault, result of what? Of going _SHOPPING WITH YOU!_ Would you like to explain? I DON'T THINK YOU CAN!"

Tomoyo seemed to change tactics upon noticing that Sakura wasn't going to give up with these steps. So, she lowered her eyes and started talking to the floor. Maybe a bit of guilt…

"No, I can't." And with a downcast face because of her 'obvious' failure, Tomoyo exited the room.

It didn't matter that I knew that that begging tone was completely false, and that the glassy eyes with signs of completely non-existent tears were a farce to make me feel guilty.

"If she thinks that I'm going down, she is badly mistaken. I AM NOT GOING TO THAT DINNER. Never…ever...not even for her…no for…"

Tomoyo, meanwhile, was waiting in the kitchen, her perfect nails softly drumming against the table's surface. She heard some clumping coming from the stairs, which could only mean that Sakura was coming.

"Feign indifference, feign indifference Daidouji!" she told herself, and she quickly opened the fridge's door as the clumping arrived. "Milk…milk…milk…where's the milk?" she said in a sing-song fashion.

"On the table, Daidouji," I answered dryly, my arms crossed.

Tomoyo lifted her gaze and acted surprised, as if she hadn't been waiting for me, the bitch.

"But of course! How stupid can I get?" Tomoyo took the container and tried to act knowing what the hell to do with this white and liquid substance that she know had on her hands. If only Sakura would stop scrutinizing her! Maybe she could think more clearly and thus, act. Ah, but no! The bitch just _had_ to stare at her every movement…suddenly, a perfect idea came to mind. With a firm and direct pace, she took out a tiny bowl, served some milk, and placed it on the floor.

"Kitty…kitty, kitty! Come kitty!" she said with saccharine voice as she kneeled and made absurd signs as if to attract the pet's attention.

"Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo so totally ignored me. "Kitty! Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!"

"Tomoyo…"

"Come cutie kitty! Come, come, come!"

"Tomoyo, the cat's been dead for more than a year. You said so yourself," I replied dryly, in my eyes an infinite grace.

"Kit—oh." Tomoyo then straightened up and crossed her arms. "Damn cat," she muttered, and then, with the brightest smile, looked up to me. "Shall we go?"

"¬-¬ I'm ready."

**(Mâgo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mâgo)**

Eriol was standing below the doorframe, his back casually leaned against the wall and his eyes narrowed, waiting for his friend to finally get back to earth and remember that today he had a thoroughly important date to which he was doomed to go, wanted to, or NOT.

His hair was wet, and his glasses had slid down his nose a bit. He was _really_ bored. For starters, his SLOW wolf hadn't yet woken up, so this was still had a lot of ways to go.

Feeling the unmeasured need to scratch his head, Eriol raised his hand and started doing just that, when a magnificent idea to spend some time appeared.

Leaving all kind of shame behind (come on, after all, he was alone) Eriol both his arms to chest level and flexed.

Seriously, he contemplated his biceps for a moment and then mused, "Not bad, not bad at all…"

Taking advantage of his recently discovered talent for modeling, Eriol started trying various positions that he was sure would melt every woman.

After a moment, he tried a new and better pose: The Most Intellectual. He raised his right arm to his chin and lowered his eyelids to half mast, as if he was considering something really important. Next he raised his head a bit and arched an eyebrow…

And started humming one of his most favorite songs…

"You're so sexy, sexy, sexy…"

He was in his best pose, The Sexiest Model to Ever Walk on Earth, which consisted of a hand over his heart in a very gay manner and the other stretched against the wall, a bit farther up his head level, and his lips partially open, when Syaoran found him.

"Sexy, sexy…"

The wolf just arched an eyebrow as he saw what, exactly, Eriol was doing…

"Eriol, what in God's name are you doing?" Syaoran asked calmly after a moment's consideration and seeing his friend being somewhat…weird.

Eriol froze…in a _very_ inconvenient pose. "I'm going to change," he said rapidly, and shot out of the room towards his bedroom, leaving behind his shattered pride.

Syaoran followed him up to his bedroom's door, slightly suspicious. Suddenly, Eriol came out wearing a pink shirt with the first three buttons undone.

"What do you think? Does this color suit me well?" he asked, striking another one of his sexy poses. "I don't know, I think pink makes me look somewhat pasty, don't you think? What if I better try on the blue one? I'd look sexier with that one, no? Although, technically, that is impossible," he said with a wink. "Careful Syaoran, don't go lunging yourself at mi with my so immeasurable sex appeal. Or better yet, please do. Then I could say that I had the Great Xiao Lang in my arms."

"Eriol…" Syaoran started formulating a sentence, but his voice was quivering. He cleared his throat and tried starting again.

After several failed attempts at talking, he finally managed to formulate some words with a slightly gravelly voice. "Is there something you should tell me? You don't have to worry about anything, we-we have been friends forever; you don't have anything to be ashamed of with me. You can _trust_ me. Don't you have to tell me something?" he repeated. There, he had said it. Now all that Eriol had to do was to deny it and then everyone would live happily ever after without having to worry about each other's sexuality.

Eriol thought for a few moments…

And finally answered very slowly, "No…I don't think so."

Syaoran started heaving a rather deep sigh of relief…

"Wait! Yes!"

And choked.

"We need to feed the cat!"

He could have punched Eriol in that moment…and as a matter of fact…he did.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Your cat died a year ago, Eriol. ¬-¬"

Mortal silence.

"Yeah! Then, don't you want some flowers?" Eriol said, taking out a bouquet from behind him, causing Syaoran's almost death.

"F—for me!"

Eriol nodded enthusiastically, and Syaoran gulped with difficulty.

"E—Eriol, we have to talk." This was so definitely NOT happening. His best friend had not just given him a bouquet of flower and he was NOT wearing a pink shirt with the first three buttons undone and he was NOT checking him out.

"You're not going out like that, right?" Eriol said, ignoring him completely and eyeing him with obvious disapproval.

"Out where?" For a moment he forgot about his internal conflict.

And Eriol looked at him with exasperation. "To your engagement part, your hell, your perdition, your averno, however you wanna call it. It's in fifteen minutes."

Syaoran only shrugged. "If I go like this, do you think the crazy screaming banshee will dissolve our compromise?" he asked hopefully.

"¬.¬ Dream on, lover boy. Please do me the favor to turn around and look at yourself in the mirror, you mindless twit."

Eriol, without waiting a reaction from Syaoran, turned him around. "Look at yourself. I'm really sorry to burst your dream bubble, but it doesn't matter how much of a slob you are, or look," he quickly added as Syaoran shot him a death glare. "You will always look sexy. You will keep being and looking _extremely_ attractive. Totally hot. Miss Shrieking banshee is bound to notice that. I mean, _look at you_! Look at that ass. Your butt is immensely similar to your mother's. So firm and soft…I would even daresay that it _is_ your mother's. And then those squared shoulders…" Eriol trailed off as he was about to put his hands on the aforementioned part of Syaoran's body when the latter responded.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" And ran off in the opposite direction, where the room he had spent the night was.

"What are you going to do, Syao?" Eriol called as he heard the door slamming.

He didn't receive an answer…

And then…

"I'm changing!"

"Oh!" Eriol clapped his hands together and jumped in excitement. "Do you need some help, little wolf? I could help you if you were having some problems…"

"NO!"

**(Mâgo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mägo)(Mâgo)**

I kept my death glare firmly on the road, trying to ignore the happy squawks Tomoyo just didn't seem able to control. Really, I still didn't comprehend how come we were friends. There were too many differences between us, and yet this…this…_friendship_ had survived more than five years.

And in reality I _still_ didn't comprehend how come I was the one who was driving…It's not that it bothered me, but you need to take on count that when you 'best' friend is a multimillionaire and that this was HER event (to which I found myself much inconveniently dragged…) you would think that SHE would provide the methods of transport. I mean, it's not that I was ashamed of my beloved junkie, with which I had spent many experiences and many, many, many years, but something a bit more elegant wouldn't have done anybody any kind of harm…maybe a LIMO, perhaps?

With these thoughts running through my head, I opened by rather big mouth.

"I still don't understand why I am the one driving," I muttered, mi irritation demonstrating itself in my voice.

Tomoyo's nattering ceased.

And I tightened my hold on the steering wheel, trying not to lose my rather scant, at the moment, wits.

"Well…it's…I don't want Syao-kun thinking…"

It seemed as if Daidouji was having some problems to talk…

Heaving a sigh of irritation or resignation I'll never know, she started again.

"Sak-chan, you know better than anyone how much this means to me. I mean, all this is simply insane. I don't even know him, for God's sake! And it's not as if I should care…I mean, I am pretty, beautiful…and for real, what I don't like him? I mean, I know it can sound a bit shallow and selfish, but come one, let's be realistic, I wouldn't marry someone who has two left feet, or that is a complete dumbass! Besides…"

"Tomoyo…"

"…nothing has to do with the other. I shouldn't care as much…and maybe all of this is a completely insane idea…but here I go, no? Ah, but _I_ had to be the stupid one, ne?"

"Tomoyo…" Damn it, was this bitch deaf!

Oops, minor slip there.

"Besides, it _had_ to be Yelan the one who arranged everything, ne? Is she so sure of his son's sex appeal or WHAT?" Tomoyo's eyes were streaming with tears.

"Tomoyo…" And she was only going out to meet him…imagine her wedding day…bleh, not a nice picture.

"Don't interrupt Sakura; I'm in the middle of a nervous crisis, panic attack, whatever…and what if nothing works? And what if there's nothing of nothing? There's no chemistry between us, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing…"

"TOMOYO"

"I just don't want to be the typical snob, Sakura," Tomoyo finalized, her eyes sad.

"You are not Tomoyo, there's more to you than meets the eye. You're not only money and appeal," I told her softly. "Besides, he is your cousin; I don't think there's a lot of difference as to where money is concerned. Really, I don't think there's something about him worth worrying. You just know how much I hate saying this Tommy, but you are beautiful, and nobody can take you that. So you are going to get there with your chin held high, irradiating money and chic, got that? Now, stop crying, that you're ruining your make up, and we know that a bride without her make up…"

"Won't have a wedding wake up!" Tomoyo chorused with a giggle. "Thank you Sak-chan, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd die," I answered her with a wink.

"Nah, not really. I think I would be better off without somebody who's scolding me at every turn…"

"I still don't understand why I'm driving," I said between clenched teeth.

"Don't take it wrong Suki, I love you too much, but sometimes you can get to be somewhat…bitter. You know what I mean, right? I don't know…your obsession with men…no, I stand corrected; your _lack_ of obsession for men is really alarming. I mean, I know I am irresistible, but Suki, I really do think you know me well enough to know that I don't swing _that_ way…"

"Get out"

"What? Suki, we're in the middle of a boulevard, there are cars everywhere. You have to think in my wellbeing. They could run me over and…"

"Exactly," I contested sweetly. Tomoyo turned to look at me with wide eyes, but they suddenly returned to normal while a silver limo sided up with us.

"Suki!"

"Get out, Tommy," I replied saccharine sweet.

"Ok," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders and opening the door. "It was ok while it lasted, don't you think?"

I managed to react as she got out of the car, dripping Armani and beauty.

The bitch had had a bloody limousine following us during all this time!

"DAIDOUJI!" I roared, completely forgetting all kind of sanity.

Tomoyo lifted her right shoulder and shot me with her 100 watt smile, reserved especially for when she has done something really, really bad.

"Thanks for the ride, friend, you passed the test. You are worthy of my friendship! Now come, get out of that…" Really, the pause didn't make any kind of absolute improvement in my enraged stated. "Car," she finished.

Who did she think she was to be commanding me around as if I was her maid?

If she thought I was going to submit, she was in for a big surprise…!

…Crunching my teeth, I complied with the order.

After all, she was the one behind the paycheck.


End file.
